The present invention relates to novel 5-phenylpyrazolo naphthyridin -4-one derivatives having antiinflammatory effect, immunosuppressive effect, broncho-dilatory effect and hair growth-stimulative effect.
The compounds represented by formula (A) ##STR2## wherein R.sup.6 is methyl, R.sup.8 is phenyl and R.sup.7 is 4-chloro, 3-chloro, 3-bromo or hydrogen, and the compounds represented by formula (A) wherein R.sup.6 is methyl or benzyl, R.sup.8 is methyl and R.sup.7 is hydrogen, are disclosed [Farmaco. Ed. Sci., 42, 671, (1987)].